


Traditional Love

by Yass_Rani



Category: Sholay, Sholay | Embers (1975)
Genre: But its a fluff humor bomb later on, F/F, I wasn't gonna do the confession scene, Jai x Veeru, Jairu, Jeeru, M/M, but im a hoe for drama, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yass_Rani/pseuds/Yass_Rani
Summary: Veeru and Jai get together after the fight with Gabbar’s gang and announce their wedding to Mausi who is offended at the announcement.
Relationships: Basanti/Radha (Sholay 1975), Jai/Veeru (Sholay 1975), Radha/Basanti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Traditional Love

Veeru rode as fast as he could. Basanti was safe now, he’d taken her to her Mausi, and left her there along with Radha. But that was the least of his problems.

He _needed_ to get to Jai.

He whipped the horse’s reins to make it run faster as the wind stung his eyes and dust rose into the air, trying to get to Jai as quick as he could. Veeru’s heart was pounding against his chest as he remembered the last words he said to Jai before he took off with Basanti-

_“I don’t want to leave you alone, Jai. Take care, okay?” he’d caressed Jai’s face, anxiety swimming in his eyes, part of him unsure if he’d ever see him again and part reassuring himself that his best friend would be okay._

As he almost neared the bridge, he heard an explosion go off and saw smoke rise into the air.

No, that couldn’t be it. He wouldn’t leave him. Jai wouldn’t just die from that, he was strong, and he promised he’d be safe.

Except he heard nothing. It was dead quiet except for the cracking of the bridge and the noise of his horse’s hooves on the cracked dirt.

“ _JAI!!_ ”

His scream tore through the smoke and Jai heard, sighing in relief. He was hurt, but nothing he couldn’t recover from. He just needed to see Veeru, needed to know he was safe. He heard his name again, he wanted to yell out to Veeru but he was exhausted, too tired to even raise his voice over the horse’s galloping.

Before he’d decided to just wait there until Veeru found him, Jai heard the horse grow louder and saw his partner scrambling off to run to him.

Veeru had seen Jai battered up before, and this was nothing new, but seeing him alive when he thought the explosion killed him moved him to tears. He gathered Jai’s limp body into his arms and pleaded to god he was alright.

“Jai, you okay?” The anxiety in his voice was as clear as day but slowly went down as Jai gave him a faint smile.

“Yeah, yeah Veeru, I’m fine.”

Veeru knew him better than that. He could feel Jai’s stress building. He knew full well he was still shaken. So was Veeru, but his priority was getting Jai to calm down.

“Jai, you’re okay. Don’t be scared. It’s alright,” he reassured him, combing through his hair as he held him close, kissing the injured man’s forehead.

“Why should I be scared, you’re with me, Veeru,” came the reply with the same faint smile Jai reserved for him.

“Let’s return to our village, Jai. Everything will be fine.”

“My time is up, Veeru. It’s over.”

Veeru smirked despite his annoyance. His partner always had a penchant for drama. He was going to be fine, and the smug bastard knew it.

“Shut up Jai. Don’t say that,” he said with tears in his voice. He wanted to sound playfully stern, but he ended up sounding like he was trying to not cry. Which he was very close to, though.

Jai winked up at him. He flopped back theatrically into Veeru’s arms and went on a monologue, “I have no regrets, Veeru. I lived for you, and I’ll die before you-”

“Jai. No. Don’t say that. I love you,” Veeru pleaded. He knew Jai was messing around but he was too stressed to go with it.

If the latter was shocked, he didn’t show it. Instead, he smirked wider and said, “It’s just, there’s one thing I won’t be able to do, Veeru. I won’t be able to tell our children our stories.”

Before he could even register what Jai said, Veeru shook his head and hugged him tighter, only to freeze when Jai’s words sank in.

“Our children?” he asked, raising his eyebrows with hope swimming in his eyes. Maybe Jai did love him back.

“Yes. Our children,” Jai sassed back, the smirk on his face never leaving.

Veeru couldn’t hold his sob in as he hugged his Jai tight. _His Jai._ The mere thought of it sent his heart racing, and it wasn’t the adrenaline in him. As a response, Jai smiled and leaned up to meet Veeru’s lips with his own, smiling through the kiss as his friend – no wait, boyfriend – held him impossibly tighter.

They both knew it was all going to be okay.

\---

A few weeks later, they settled down in the village, living at the same place they moved into, and one night, Jai had asked Veeru to marry him, and of course, he said yes.

They needed the blessing of an elder before telling the entire village, and thus ended up in Basanti’s courtyard, fidgeting as they tried to explain what was going on to a very confused Mausi.

Jai walked up to her, waving shyly as he greeted her, receiving a warm smile in return. The boys had grown dear to her in the time they were here, and she loved them like her own children.

“Maasi, uhm- I’m getting married.”

Veeru stood behind him, frozen to the ground. He did not expect his fiancé to announce it that suddenly.

But Mausi seemed nonplussed. Probably because she thought he’d marry Radha, they seemed pretty close before. She started chatting about how she knew a pandit who’d talk to their families and preside on a wedding. She assured Jai that they were practically family and she’d make sure the wedding would be as big as they wanted.

Veeru decided to abort mission. He tapped Jai on the shoulder and signalled him to leave.

Which Mausi noticed. She knew the boys were inseparable, much like Ram and Lakshman from her first edition Ramayana.

“Oh there we go, Ram and Lakhan, how nice to see you both,” she crooned.

Jai fought to keep his laugh in while Veeru’s face heated up. “No, Mausi, I told you I’m getting married right? I’m marrying him! Veeru and I are a couple,” Jai said, choking because he was trying very hard to not laugh.

“Ugh, this new generation. You’re impossible,” scoffed Mausi.

That made Jai’s eyebrows rise and almost disappear behind his hairline, while Veeru sputtered, “No- I- Mausi, this is- it’s normal. It’s fine-”

Mausi shook her head. “It may be normal for you, but I’m not convinced at all.”

It was Jai’s turn to stammer. He tried to tell her the same thing as Veeru, but she interrupted him as she held a finger up.

“I was married for 30 years, and I’ve never called my husband by his name!” she declared, “And look at you! Calling him Veeru? Is that proper?”

Realization dawned on the men as they snickered. She didn’t have a problem with their wedding, she had a problem with them calling each other by name.

Jai held his ears and apologised to Mausi, while Veeru just stared at the two of them incredulously. This was going much better than he thought it would. After Jai’s apology, they introduced each other as their fiancé and didn’t take names, holding back their laughter when Mausi smiled at the couple.

As she started rambling back on about the wedding and preparations, Jai and Veeru just smiled at each other, knowing that other than Basanti and Radha, they would have one more person in their family, Mausi.

Mausi’s question broke them out of their reverie – “The wedding hall has two wings, one for the bride and one for the groom. How will you two choose?”

“Don’t worry Mausi, we’ll adjust somehow,” Jai spoke up, causing Mausi to grab his elbow and pull him closer, like she wanted to tell him a secret.

“Look, even though you are doing it, it’s not fine. It’s not acceptable,” she said, and Jai’s eyebrows shot up again, before Mausi continued, “Otherwise, the husband gets arrogant. You have to learn to manage him, it’s ancient wisdom.”

Veeru heard, and snickered from behind, as Jai offered a polite smile and a nod to the lady. Veeru, just to mess with his fiancé, pretended like he didn’t hear and moved to inquire what they talked about, to which Mausi shook her head rapidly and denied ever talking about anything other than wedding preparations.

As they offered farewells and left after touching Mausi’s feet, she sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. She needed to get Basanti married, and find someone for Radha as well – she didn’t agree with widows not being allowed to remarry, and she was set on changing it.

She didn’t realise she’d voiced her concerns out loud until Basanti bounded over to her from inside the house, tagging Radha along.

“Don’t worry, Mausi! I’ve found someone for myself as well,” her voice rang out with a bright smile, “I’m marrying Radha. Your issue is solved.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Please like and leave comments! I appreciate everything! You can message me or send an ask to be tagged or send in a prompt on my Tumblr: yass-rani
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: “So a while back there was a promotional video of SMZS where a middle-aged woman scolds Jitu and Ayushmann. She goes like what young people these days are even doing? This is so not okay-… could you do this with any other Bollywood couple of your choice?” 
> 
> Based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3c7yTYS2t8&feature=youtu.be  
> "Aai, Me and Shubh Mangal"


End file.
